fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Atama Chitose
Atama is a serious, but caring young man, willing to help those less fortunate then himself. He is, not to his apperent knowledge, the last of the Chitose line. What this means, only the other living Chitoses know. He is a former S-Class Fairy Tail Mage, but left for his own reasons. He is known as the White-Flame, or the White-Flame of Hope. He is also a Main Protagonist, of an upcoming story. Personality Atama is, as said before, a serious, yet caring man. He will stop to help those less fortunate than himself, and is always willing to lend a hand. His caring has almost got him killed, in several ways. He will fight for his own beliefs, and the beliefs of his friends, even if they contradict his own. He hates when other are called useless, and will stick up for them. He is also somewhat headstrong, and will openly challenge someone, if he thinks the person has wronged others, even if they are leagues stronger than him. However, even when beaten badely, Atama never loses his hope. This has led to some calling him the White-Flame of Hope, as it also pertains to Atama's brand of Fire Magic. However, he is more widely known as the White-Flame. He doesn't like being called by those name's however. He doesn't want to be reveared as a Hero, like alot of people. All he wants, is too find a place where he can figure out his legacy, and the meaning of his existence. Appearance Atama has spikey, white/silver hair, which he never really styles. He has blue eyes, though, one of them is always closed, as a monster attacked him, and scarred his eye. Although everyone pushed him to get a fake eye, Atama denied, as he said, "It'll remind me to keep watch, at all times." He has a healthy, somewhat toned physique, and is actually said to be quite handsome. He wears a black shirt, with a white zippered lining going down the middle. He has a black jacket, with multiple buckles over it. He only wears one sleeve, and leaves the other one hanging. His right arm is covered in a black piece of material, starting from his hand, and ending at his shoulder. A gold bracelet covers the end of the fabric. He also has a black glove, which you can see through the fabric. The other arm is covered by the jacket, but has an identical glove on, except for a red piece of metal in the middle of his hand. The jacket, near his hips, buckles in two, parrelel buckles. The jacket has two pieces of black metal flowing on it, which Atama leaves hanging. they end in a normal piece of metal. He wears, what appear to be normal Hakama, though black. There are two large belt intersecting each other, one bigger than the other. He wears black boots, with metal accented on them. He has a holster, hanging from his back, in order to hold his blade, Mokushiroku. History Atama was abandoned, when he was very young. He had to live in an orphanage, and only had his clothes, and a piece of paper, which read, "Atama Chitose". Of course, everyone paired him, with the legacy of Parius Chitose, who had dissapeared years ago. It is even said Atama was dropped off, by a man with a long, black coat. He was abused, and mistreated becuase of this, always being bullied, and, in some cases, tortured by the Orphanage staff, and the other orphans. Atama was alone, and never knew love, or compassion. when he was 5, he ran from the place, eventually ending up in Magnolia Town. He still had his clothes, and his name, on that piece of paper. His whole identity. He was approached by a man, who didn't really say his name. Atama could only look at the guy, when he collapsed, from the journey. The man who had walked up to him, was Gildart Clives. Taking him back, Atama was cared for, and healed. When he awoke, he found that people were watching him. Atama almost flipped out then, but an old woman calmed him. She took his piece of paper out, and asked if it was his name. He could only nod, as the woman sighed, before turning to an old man. they whispered as Atama got up, and watched. Nodding the womn turned back, before smiling. "My name is Porlyusica. Welcome to Fairy Tail." Atama became apart of the Fairy Tail family, and soon found he was able to cast Magic. He used flamse, constantly butting heads with Natsu, over whose were more powerful. He also became quick friends, with Edge Kisaragi. Eventually, he created his own kind of flame. It was white, and silver, like his hair. Calling it the White-Flame, Atama was never more proud of himself. He had come from such bad begginings, and had now, become a Mage. He soon heardm, that his Orphanage had closed down, a couple of years after he had run. Smiling, and silently praying for the other orphans, he continued on. He watched, as the others grew in strength too. Erza, becoming the youngest S-Class Mage in the Guild. Lisanna's death. His own eventuall rise to S-Class, was when Atama really felt at home. It was one of the only days he can remember, smiling the entire day. However, the closer he got to 21, the more Atama became curious about his name, and his own place in the world. So, at 20, (He became S-Class at 17), and a couple fo months before Lucy joined the Guild, he left Fairy Tail. And began his own journey. However, he still considers everyone from the Guild his family, and will protect them, if they are in trouble, and near. Magic and Abilities Magic Power: Atama is a Fire Mage, of immense skill, having created his own brand of flame. He was, also, a former S-Class Mage, of Fairy Tail before leaving. His main magic, as stated multiple times, is Fire Magic. His mastery over it is surprising to some, given his young age. When he releases his Magical aura, it comes off as his White-Flames. Fire Magic: Users of this Magic can release fire from their body and manipulate it. Users can also change the properties (such as heat, smell, and taste) of his/her flames for different effects, which corresponds with a different flame color and generates them by first summoning a Magic circle with his/her hands, from which the flames soar outwards. *Atama can make Fireballs, and luanch them at opponents. One of the first spells he learned, and he still considers it a very useful move. He is also able to manipulate the paths of the fireballs, making them fater, or imbuieng them with his White-Flame. *'Flame Augment': Using his own Magical power, Atama charges his legs, or arms in fire. This leads to his punches gaining more power, as well as burning the opponent. Usually, doing this would burn your arms. However, the fabric Atama has, on his right arm is fire-proof. It being his main arm, Atama can keep flames on it, at longer periods. he can also spread flames, along Ragnarok, his blade, making this a versatile tool, on any battlefield. Also pertaining to the augment part, Atama can take Fire from an area, and augment it for his own purposes. *'Flame Tornado': By taking some time to charge, Atama can luanch a torrent of flames, in a tornado, by spinning at the same time as launching this attack. one of his signature moves, as it takes some time to charge, but requires a small amount of power. *'Flame Crash': Charging energy, atama fires a huge beam of Fire. It hitting anything cuases it to explode, in a decently big explosion. *'Flame Dragon Wave': Atama doesn't know how he came up eith it, but he knows it is one of his most powerful attacks, while wielding his Fire Magic. By charging a massive amount of energy, Atama fires a Flame Dragon at an opponent, before it turning into a pure beam of fire. IT also spreads, becoming somewhat like a wave. 'White-Flame' Atama's signature flames, they are white in appearence, and also burn alot more powerfully then normal flames. Atama calls using them, "Putting his dreams, and his hopes into his flames." As such, they will only respond to Atama, and cannot be used by another Fire Magic user. *'White-Flame Augment': Atama, can use any of his Fire Magic Spells, just powered up by his White-Flame. Even his flame fists, though they can burn through his fire-proof fabric. *'White-Flame Spear': Atama creates a spear of pure White Flames. This is a moderatly powerful attack, leaving a sizable crater where he throws it. He can create multiple, using his augment ability, before throwing thwem all, though 4 is his maximum. *'White-Flame Dragon Wave': An even more powerful version of the Fire Magic one, it creates an ever wider wave, and is more powerful. It is Atama's most powerful attack, over-all. Atama likens using it, to controlling an actual dragon. It is powerful to control, and if Atama doesn't do it right, it can kill him. He doesn't know how this is, it just seems to be information he knows. Fire-Make: A Caster Magic using the element of fire to create various items/creatures for fighting or defense. Usually starts with the command 'Fire-Make'. Atama isn't very good with this yet, and only knows around three spells. *'Fire-Make: Wolf Pack '(オオカミの群れ Ōkami no mure): User creates several wolves made of fire that bite and claw at the target. The wolves can then either hold onto the target or expload to cause massive damage. *'Fire-Make: Wall '(壁 Kabe): User creates a massive wall of fire infront of him/herself for protection. The wall burns whatever comes in contact with it to ashes. *'Fire-Make: Dragon' (ドラゴン Doragon): User creates a dragon made up of fire that rushes towards the opponent like a wild fire scorching everything near it. Equipment Mokushiroku: Atama's blade, it is big, with one side mostly being silver, while the other is black, with red accents leading up to the hilt, which has a yellow crystal on it. It is made of an unknown metal, and is nigh unbreakable. It is one of the 10 Unmei no Ken, making Atama one of the Swordsmen of Destiny. Trivia *Atama's looks are based off of Bloodedge, from Blazblue. NOT Ragna, the original Bloodedge, though Atama's jacket is colored black. *Atama's name, apperently means "First", which is ironic, considering he is the last of the Chitose line. *Atama is, in actuality, named after the first Chitose, Atama. *Even though Parius is named after The Parius, Atama is going to be one of the main characters, in an upcoming story. Parius will make appearences, but they will far between. Category:The Parius Category:Fire Magic User Category:Mage Category:The Unmei no Kenshi Category:The Chitose Family